Of Wolves
by Azaisya
Summary: Skjor and Aela have a chat about whether or not they should give the Beast Blood to the Dragonborn, who happens to be a Khajiit. Oneshot, SkjorxAela.


**Hey all. Have a Skyrim oneshot! (Even if it's so short it's almost embarrassing...)**

**Edit (a year after I published this. . . . This is genuinely embarrassing): Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. Bethesda does.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Aela asked, not bothering to disguise the doubt in her voice. He knew her too well, and it was almost impossible to lie to a wolf.<p>

Skjor rolled his eye. "You know Kodlak is going to induct her into the Circle."

The Huntress leaned against the wall of the Underforge, frowning at the man. "Not everyone takes to the Blood. . . ." she began.

Incredulity flashed across his face. "I wouldn't expect you of all people—" He cut himself off. "Aela, are you going soft like the Twins and the old man?" Despite the insult, there was a warmness in his tone as he said the names.

Aela couldn't help smirking. "'Course not. If anything, you should know that I live to hunt." She sighed, falling back to their earlier argument. "The Twins won't be happy about it."

Skjor sighed, shrugging. "We can't help that."

The Huntress glared at him. "Skj—"

"Besides," he interrupted, "Since when have we consulted with them when it comes to the Blood?"

She quieted at that, knowing it was true, her inner wolf's fur rippling. "She doesn't even hunt," she pointed out.

Skjor bared his teeth, his semblance to his wolf suddenly striking. Aela couldn't help her inner wolf's reaction; she bit down hard to keep from growling back. "I think she would take to the Hunt," he pressed. If he had noticed her reaction, he didn't comment. "She's fierce. She's the Dragonborn, for Hircine's sake!"

Aela nodded slowly. "She is. She's a good warrior, and fits in well with the Companions. But is she fit to be a part of the Pack?" Despite the fact that Skjor was technically of higher ranking than her (he was more of an Alpha than Kodlak, anyhow), neither she or her wolf had any qualms questioning him.

"Why not? She's shown her skill, proven her worth." Skjor moved closer to her, so that they were mere inches away from each other.

Aela tilted her head back, a smile ghosting across her lips. But then she pushed him away slightly and added, "She has proven herself as a leader. I know, Skjor." Her voice softened ever so slightly.

"So why is there a problem?" He wasn't angry. It was just so hard to get angry at her.

The Huntress bared her teeth slightly. "Skjor, Do'kira is a _Khajiit_!"

He rubbed the back of his head. "There is that. . . ."

"Have you ever heard of a Lycanthropic Khajiit?" Aela asked, voice wry. Her hand moved to her waist, to finger her dagger's hilt, but remembered that it wasn't there. She never brought her weapons to the Underforge. She sighed and instead let her hand dangle.

"No." Skjor was silent for a moment. Aela didn't have anything against the cat, honestly. Far from it. She just couldn't imagine her a werewolf. Then he brightened. "But have you ever heard of a Khajiiti Dragonborn?"

A smirk flickered over her lips. "No," she admitted.

Skjor laid a hand on her shoulder. "Any other objections?" He suppressed his own smirk when he felt Aela shiver slightly at his touch. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride in the fact that he'd been able to capture the heart of the solitary Huntress. Of course, he would never jeapordize her love by saying something as stupid as that to her.

Aela hesitated, cocking her head slightly, a side-effect of the wolf. A teasing grin flickered across her face. "Maybe. . . ."

Skjor threw his hands in the air. With mock-exasperation, he said, "Sweet Talos, woman, what does it take to please you?"

She couldn't help herself; she leaned closer to him. "I'll take suggestions," she murmured.

Obediently, Skjor leaned forwards and kissed her. He'd forgotten, momentarily. In taking the heart of the Huntress, he'd exchanged his.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't mean for this to be so short, but I honestly couldn't think of what else to add to it. If you can think of a way for me to make it longer, I will gladly do it. Yes, I ship SkjorAela. This ficlet features them two talking about one of my Dragonborns, a Khajiit known as Do'kira by the Companions and Dar'kira by the Thieves' Guild, but was born M'kira. **


End file.
